


Punishment

by alec



Series: Hijack Shifters!AU [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Jack Frost, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Overstimulation, Self-Lubrication, That's enough tags for you to get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec/pseuds/alec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were no laws forbidding what he was doing. He wasn't breaking any rules, he wasn't going to face punishment. But sitting back on his haunches, the fine hairs on the plush fur hide that covered he and his mate's den, he knew that if the pack leader found out, he would be in trouble. So much trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous said:** Hiccup's in heat and Jack decides to try overstimulation? (Is this worded weird? I'm sorry!)  
>  **Anonymous said:** Alpha Jack ties up Omega Hiccup and has his wicked way with him (toys, blindfolds and gags, the whole shebang).

There were no laws forbidding what he was doing. He wasn't breaking any rules, he wasn't going to face punishment. But sitting back on his haunches, the fine hairs on the plush fur hide that covered his and his mate's den, he knew that if his dad (the pack alpha) found out, he would be in trouble. So much trouble. Jack bit into his bottom lip, sharp canine pushing threateningly against the skin, but the movement was hardly done out of worry.

Below him, all of the furs lining the floor of their cave were piled around and under Hiccup, a proper nest for an omega that Jack had proudly built. Only half of it remained now, with one of the raggy pillows supporting a wall being knocked aside with considerable force as the omega thrashed and writhed on the floor, tears in his eyes, streaming down the side of his cheeks. The omega was entirely bare, and his neck and chest were littered with bruises and slight punctures; Jack was having a hard time containing his canine side and staying human, and Hiccup was downright shifting wildly. Claws to fingers to claws in minutes, sharp fangs visible in his wide-open mouth, and his canine ears were already manifesting through the shaggy hair on the top of his head. Staying on edge between human and canine wasn't comfortable, but that was hardly the pain Hiccup was in.

Slick was staining through in a wide pool on the fur, the aroma coming up from the wetness almost caused Jack to lose consciousness from the sheer strength of it all. He wanted nothing more than to stick his face in it, inhale the sweet scent of his mate in full arousal and full heat, but if he got too close like that, he'd either be completely overcome by the scent of the heat, or Hiccup would manage to get control of Jack physically. Hands tied above his head as they were, Hiccup was still the most resourceful member of their pack and Jack had no doubts that Hiccup would manage to flip them both and mount Jack in seconds if he made a wrong move.

Jack felt a heavy bead of precome fall simply at the thought of that, his arousal already at the max, his knot fully popped though he wasn't inside his mate. He couldn't even think of the last time he'd popped a knot outside of an omega. But he could hardly be arsed to care right at this moment.

"Pleasseee Alpha. PLEASSEEE," Hiccup was pleading through the tears and the squeaks and the moans that put Jack precariously close to coming on top of Hiccup like this. Hiccup was struggling against the restraints on his wrists with no success. There was something in Hiccup's eyes — half wolf, half human, and all _mate_ — that Jack couldn't meet without caving in, and so he diverted his attention to biting at his omega's chest, the pace he'd been stroking Hiccup at staying the same. The slight bite with his fangs choked a pained scream from Hiccup as he came, come shooting to coat the underside of Jack's chin. Without stopping his left hand on Hiccup's heat-addled cock, Jack wiped the come from his chin with a finger, straining to make eye contact with Hiccup while he slid the finger into his mouth. Hiccup tasted just as perfect as he had the past two times.

It was wrong to keep a mated omega in heat away from their alpha; heats were painful, and neglecting an omega in heat was an almost torturous thing to do. And even though Jack was far, _far_ from neglecting Hiccup, he still felt guilt. He was giving Hiccup pleasure — so much pleasure, _too_ much pleasure — but it wasn't what the omega's body needed to sate the heat.

Which was exactly why Jack was doing it. Hiccup's body — Jack's own body — were in sync, were in a mode of pure sexuality. Every sense, every feeling of pleasure was heightened during the heat, what would normally be pleasurable suddenly driven to extremes by the pain of the heat, by the mating scents of the pair, by the instinctive desire to fuck with wild abandon and sire as many pups as possible. That three day window was always filled with the most mind-blowing experiences Jack had ever felt, and he wanted to give pleasure so pure to Hiccup the way that his perfect mate deserved. And he wasn't going to neglect his duties as an alpha; all he had wanted was to push Hiccup past his limits, and then Jack had become so enthralled by the broken, whimpering, strung out, pure omega he had turned Hiccup into. The sunlight streaming in through their cave entrance had been much, much brighter when they first started.

When Jack released his hand from Hiccup's cock, the omega actually cried, though Jack didn't know whether it was out of relief from the over-stimulation or out of the wave after wave of what had been described to him as an incessant, burning fire. Jack couldn't bring himself up, letting his chest pin Hiccup's aching cock against the omega's body, savouring the skin contact, and determined that he'd take his omega in his mouth next, since he tasted so good. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer — the heat had long ago overpowered him and he was fighting an already-lost battle (not that he in any way didn't want the final outcome) — but he had just enough control left to be able to savour the fullness in his mouth, the curve of his mate's erection down his throat, the reward of warm come coating his mouth. Jack grinned, shuffling down a little as he prepared to lick at his mate.

"P-p-please Jack, I thought I'd been a good omega to you. I'll try to be better, I-I promise. But please don't keep punishing me, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me like this."

A rush of pure cold ran through Jack, freezing him in spot and sending an all-encompassing awareness through his mind as though he'd been doused by frozen water: Hiccup thought this was punishment. Jack's perfect mate thought that he hadn't been good enough for Jack and that Jack wasn't going to help him through his heat, that this was Jack inflicting _torture_ on him in revenge. Jack's stomach leapt and he only kept from being sick because he was on top of the most important being in the world to him.

Instantly Jack was up, pressing his body against Hiccup in every place he could make contact. Jack crashed his lips against Hiccup's firmly, the omega clearly (painfully, for Jack) taken by surprise, and Jack's hands were scrambling in blindness to try and untie the bonds around Hiccup's hands.

"I'm so sorry," Jack whispered between breaths, returning to kiss Hiccup fiercely. "I didn't realise— I wasn't— Hiccup— you're the greatest thing— I'll ever have— and the best omega— in any pack and— I—"

Jack wasn't able to continue any further, Hiccup's arms finally free and gripping the back of Jack's head fiercely, holding it tight, holding their lips together unrelentingly. Despite the hormone-riddled air, neither boy moved, Hiccup clinging to Jack with every limb like a death grip and Jack trying to stroke his omega's hair, stroke his face, wipe away the tears that had actually been from something he'd never guessed.

The sunlight was mostly gone when Hiccup's fingers relaxed a bit, draped and exhausted underneath Jack. Heat hormones were still wafting from Hiccup in dizzying amounts, but the fear and fragility of the situation had all but overpowered them. Giving Hiccup a hard squeeze and a kiss, Jack gently untangled himself from their web of limbs, moving only far enough to light the candles so they could see again in the darkness; they were running low, and would need to go into the city in the future. But not tonight. Tonight is all about Hiccup. As it always should have been.

Jack gently entwined their fingers together, pressing them between their chests as he settled back down on top of his omega. He wanted to say something, but there weren't words enough to be able to convey what he needed, and so he just squeezed Hiccup's hand hard and let the bond carry over what he felt, and the green eyes showed understanding. When Hiccup began to move under him, tentatively rutting against Jack, the alpha took the omega's face in his hands and pulled him close.

"I love you, and never forget that. And I will never leave you like this." A wave of relief washed over Hiccup's face, and Jack nuzzled against Hiccup's cheek before gently setting the boy back to the floor. The alpha moved his way down Hiccup's body, placing kisses across the omega's chest, until Jack's slender but firm hands gripped the boy's ass and lifted his lower body into the air.

The scent was overpowering and Jack's head went dizzy at the perfectly sweet scent of Hiccup's slick just inches from his face. Primal instinct hormone-induced lust overcame the sombre guilt of only moments before as an alpha's biological drives took control of Jack. Hiccup let out a high-pitched moan when he felt Jack's face press into his ass, the noise only hiking higher as the alpha began lapping at the slick that was pouring out of him. Hiccup's head thrashed and hit the floor painfully when Jack stuck his tongue inside.

Hiccup had been in heat for so long and hadn't been knotted that his body was leaking slick like a river, trying to entice and prepare for an alpha to knot him. And that's what he was going to use it for. But there wasn't a single thing that Jack had ever had that tasted better than his mate's slick, and a particularly lewd slurp sent a shiver down both of their spines. When Jack finally lowered Hiccup's legs, the omega's slick was covering Jack's face and running down his neck, and the alpha felt the best kind of drunk. Hiccup's lower body rested on top of Jack's and the alpha hiked the boy's legs over Jack's own shoulders. Jack looked down at Hiccup, meeting his eyes, and the understanding he shared with his mate was enough.

In a single fluid motion that only came from years of practise, Jack pushed into Hiccup, rolling forward with the boy until the omega's knees were only inches from his shoulders. The scream of pleasure Hiccup let out echoed off the cave walls, and Jack knew that the rest of the pack would be able to hear him from their own dwellings. Hiccup's claws were raking down Jack's back, scratching him and threatening to break the surface, Hiccup trying to find purchase in the taut muscle and make Jack move. But Jack was already beyond any semblance of control, and he pulled out as far as his burgeoning knot would allow him and thrust back into the tight omega, the sound of slick against skin smacking into the air. Jack had inherited the ample thickness of an alpha and within moments, he was completely filling Hiccup and hitting every spot inside the omega that made his mate writhe and scream in pleasure on the floor.

There was no way that Jack was going to be able to keep it up. Hours and hours of foreplay, of making his mate spill over the edge, of eating his omega's come and scenting his slick and his hormones. As much as a cold wash of fear had done, his knot had only diminished slightly, and when it popped, locking him inside Hiccup, both of them howled in unison. Jack continued to rut faster, holding out for no purpose other than to wait to watch Hiccup come once more, to watch his mate find bliss before he did. But Hiccup wasn't staying in one form, the sensory overload driving him wild, and when Jack felt the brown fur of his mates tail brush against his inner thigh and caress his perineum, Jack let out a final scream before slamming forward, legs extended and pushing Hiccup's ass in the air as the alpha's muscles went taut and he came in his omega. However much Jack would come normally (and as an alpha, that was quite a lot) compared nothing to now, the stimulation and preparation of hours of foreplay filling Hiccup so fully that Jack could actually feel some slick-mixed come dripping from Hiccup from around his knot.

Jack was blissed out, eyes completely unable to see anything but stars and white for several seconds. When he finally regained control of his head, he looked down at Hiccup, whose face was completely covered in his own come, but who was smiling in pure relief, the heat sated for now. These moments with Hiccup were the ones that Jack chose to remember when his mind wandered during lulls in a hunt; they were the reason why he chose to survive.

As best he could, Jack manoeuvred the two of them down, doing his best to get horizontal on top of Hiccup. The omega wrapped weak arms across Jack's back, each hand gripping at Jack's shoulders as the white-haired alpha lapped at the stickiness coating his mate's face. When he felt that Hiccup was thoroughly clean, he nuzzled his forehead against Hiccup, the omega's eyes already closed in weariness.

"Hiccup," Jack whispered, gently trying to bring the love of his life from his rest. The omega opened bleary eyes, and Jack knew he had every reason to be utterly exhausted. "Hiccup, I'm so sorry. I only wanted to give you as much pleasure as I thought you deserved. I never meant for you to think I was punishing you, and I never want the thought that you're a bad omega to ever cross your mind again." Hiccup's weary face, eyes still just barely open out of exhaustion, cracked a small but purely contented smile. "Having you as my mate is the greatest blessing to have ever be given to me, and I will always treasure you. And I will never— _never_ — leave you to suffer through a heat alone."

Hiccup didn't respond, sleep (or perhaps unconsciousness in general) having taken him. But Jack felt a warmth in his stomach as he laid down to join his mate. He hadn't seen Hiccup's smile so bright since the night of Jack's coming of alpha festival, when the white-haired alpha had scented the scrawniest omega in the crowd over everyone else.

And he would do it again, every day of his life.

Jack fell asleep with his nose tucked into the crook of Hiccup's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> [SEND ME MORE HIJACK/JACKRABBIT OMEGAVERSE PROMPTS. I AM WANTING TO WRITE SO MUCH OMEGAVERSE SMUT YOU DONT EVEN _KNOW_.](http://ahhhlec.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
